


Pride comes Before a Fall

by minervaowl94



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervaowl94/pseuds/minervaowl94
Summary: Lana was born in the time of Arlathan; her parents Mythal and the Dread Wolf. Becoming the Inquisitor sure is going to be interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love or hate Solas. Personally while I think a lot of his choices are wrong, I can understand why he makes them. I wanted a way for someone to challenge him, make him see what he was doing was wrong from someone he couldn't just dismiss. This whole story came from picturing the scene at the end of Trespasser, where the Inquisitor knows almost everything he's going to say. But I felt that for anyone reading it you need the whole of Inquisition for that to have impact.  
> Also worth mentioning that this is the first fic I've ever posted anywhere so bear with me.

Chapter 1 An Awakening  
I woke up on a cold stone floor, my hands manacled together and a glowing green mark on my hand. The magic is familiar and ancient, the mark of Fen’Harel. I have no recollection of how it got there. The last thing I remember was heading for the Temple of Sacred Ashes, resting place of the shemlen prophet. I aimed to observe the Conclave, I wanted to see how the rules for mages would change. There are shem guards around me.  
The door opens and in walk two women, the first carries herself like a warrior, she wears her dark hair short, her face is scarred and she is livid. The other, a hooded red head, is harder to read; which in and of itself says something. I suspect her to be more dangerous than the other.  
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now? The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead; except for you,” the warrior stated is a surprisingly controlled voice.  
“What do you mean everyone is dead?” I answer. The red head is slowing circling us, watching.  
The warrior grabs my marked hand and says, “Explain this.”  
“I can’t,” I reply. I have no explanation for how it ended up on my hand.  
“What do you mean you can’t?,” the control begins to slip, revealing the anger beneath.  
“I don’t know what that is or how it got there,” entirely true, I might know where the magic came from but what precisely it is designed to do I don’t yet know.  
She grabs me, “You’re lying.”  
The red head pulls her off me and backs her away saying, “We need her Cassandra.” I detect and Orlesian accent, and it clicks. With the first name of one and the nationality of the other, I know who they are. The Left and Right hands of Divine Justina, Cassandra Pentaghast and the Nightingale. Everything they say must be true. The Nightingale would lie but the Hero of Orlais; she while formidable, could not fake the grief and anger I can see clear as day on her face.  
“I can’t believe it all those people, dead.” So many dead and many more to follow given any chance for peace between mages and templars died with Justina.  
“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” asks the Nightingale. Cassandra is circling now.  
“I remember…” I search for any fragments since arriving at the temple, “running, things were chasing me and then a woman?” I hesitate. I hate this, not having the information. I have done much reading since waking from the Uth’then’era, I must understand this new world I have woken to.  
“A woman?” The Nightingale prompts.  
“She reached out to me but then …” My memory fails me again and try to bring the image back to mind, to see what happens next and nothing comes.  
Cassandra backs the Nightingale away from me and says, “Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift.” The Nightingale leaves and Cassandra unlocks my manacles. She then ties my hands together.  
“What did happen?” I ask.  
“It will be easier to show you.” She guides me out of the room, upstairs and through Haven’s Chantry. As we exit through the double doors there is a flare of light in the sky, which I flinch away from. The light too bright for eyes used to a dungeon.  
When the light fades I look up and see in the sky above what used to be the Temple of Sacred Ashes; a rent in the sky. Green light pours out and I know what is, a tear into i’ve'an.  
“We call it The Breach, it’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”  
“An explosion can do that?” I ask more to myself than Cassandra, wondering at the magic which caused it.  
“This one did. Unless we act The Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” The Breach flares and seemingly in response so does my mark. Unsurprising really Fen’Harel was an immensely powerful I’ve’an'virelan. The surge of power is painful, my body still weak compared to before Uth’then’era, and I cry out. I fall to my knees.  
“Each time the Breach expands your mark spreads and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this. There isn’t much time.” Cassandra sounds desperate.  
“You say it may the the key, to doing what?” I ask.  
“Closing the Breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however and it is yours.” She is wrong, the magic would not kill me. But closing the Breach, that I could probably help with.  
“You still think I did this, to myself?”  
“Not intentionally something clearly went wrong.”  
“And if I’m not responsible?”  
“Someone is and you are our only suspect. Wish to prove your innocence this is the only way.”  
“I understand.”  
“Then?”  
“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.” I lived in a world where i’ve'an was part of life. I know what that is like I have no desire to see it return.  
Cassandra drags me to my feet and leads me away from the chantry and through Haven. The people stare, I can see hatred in their eyes.  
“They have decided your guilt, they need it. The people of Haven mourn our most Holy Divine Justina, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was her’s. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together, now they are dead.” We walk though a gate and out onto an bridge. Cassandra continues, “We lash out like they sky but we must think beyond our selves, as she did, until the Breach is sealed.” She cuts my hands free.  
“There will be a trial, I can promise no more.”  
“Where are you taking me?” I ask.  
“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.” She leads me across the the bridge and calls out for the gate to be opened. “We are heading into the valley.”  
We follow the path out and up the mountain. There are burning carts and rubble which we have to pick our way uphill. The Breach flares and again the pain causes me to drop to my knees. She pulls me to my feet and says, “The pulses are coming faster now. The more the Breach grows the rifts appear, the more demons we face.”  
We continue on and given that she seems to be inclined to explanations I ask, “How did I survive the blast?”  
“They said you stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you; no one knows who she was.” We round a corner and step on to another bridge. “Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”  
When we get about half way across a blast of magic arcs down from the breach and collapses the bridge we are standing on. Cassandra and I are thrown clear. But another blast crashes into the frozen water and when the blast clears a shade stands where it hit.  
“Stay behind me.” Cassandra orders. She is focused on the shade in front of her but another is appearing between us. I spot a staff in the remains of supplies that I suppose were on the bridge and I pick up. I cast spell after spell and it takes much longer to die that it should, I am weaker than I ought to be. When Cassandra fishes off the first one she turns and see me.  
“Drop your weapon, now!”  
“All right. Have it your way.” I can cast without the staff and it does me no good to antagonise her.  
“Wait. I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.” I can see the approval in her face, though not much. I’m sure she knows mages do not require a staff to cast. She passes me some bottles “Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face.”  
We continue on and I ask “Where are all your soldiers?”  
“At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now.” We move along the frozen river and then she leads me right and up a small hill and at the crest we spot more shades forming on the frozen water.  
“There! Watch out!” She approaches the demons and shouts, “If we flank them, we may gain an advantage.”  
Between the two of us they are swiftly dealt with. We continue on and are attacked multiple times, each time getting away with minor injuries at worst. When we reach a steep staircase Cassandra says “We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”  
If all the soldiers are at the forward camp then who is fighting I wonder. I ask.  
“You’ll see soon. We must help them,” is all the answer I get.  
At the top of the stairs, we turn right. There is a destroyed bridge with burning wagons on either end on the right and some other junk on fire to the left. We jump down off a stone wall, approach the first rift amidst the burning rubble, and join an elvhen mage, a dwarf with a crossbow and a couple of soldiers in fighting the demons. My eyes focus on the rift and the demons. There are six or seven of them I try to stay back away from the rift and weaken them for Cassandra and the soldiers to finish them off. Somehow as the last demon is killed I have ended up close to the rift and the elvhen mage grabs my marked hand and pushes it towards the rift.  
“Quickly, before more come through!” I feel magic shudder through me and then with a bang the rift is closed. My hand is released and I let it drop and turn towards him. I see a male reflection of my own face.  
Babea? I am in shock. My father stands before me, wolf jaw on a leather cord around his neck. The Dread Wolf.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana tries to work out how to interact with her father and how much to reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working out where this is going, I have some scenes for later on in mind but still considering where to put them.

I am conflicted, the father I never knew stands before me, he clearly has no idea who I am. I am a stranger, a random individual with his magic burnt into my skin. Before I can stop myself I ask, “What did you do?”   
“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” Thankfully he interprets my question as about closing the rift. What I actually meant was; after creating the Veil why sunder it to create the Breach? But now is not the time for such questions, these people clearly assume that he is just an ordinary elvhen mage. They trust him to a degree while I am the woman who may have killed the leader of their religion.   
“At least this is good for something.” My shock at seeing him has worn off, to a degree, and I continue as if my whole world has not just shifted.   
“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorised the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” He explains solidifying my theories both on what he is to these people and who he thinks I am.   
“Meaning it could close the Breach itself.” There is hope in Cassandra’s eyes as she says this.   
“Possibly,” he replies looking at her. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” As he says this he looks right at me, his eyes rest on the vallaslin. He is not really seeing me, all he sees are mother’s marks. I am not sure whether to be thankful she insisted I have them done. They make me look a slave; which I never was, but without them her enemies would have known I was someone important. Since I woke they helped me fit in with the Dalish, all but the Keeper thought I came from another clan to take up the position of First.   
I am removed form my reverie by the voice of the dwarf, “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” He moves towards me and introduces himself as “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tagalong.” He winks at Cassandra, who scowls at him. I know the name, I got hold of ‘The Tale of the Champion’ to hear from someone who was there about the events in Kirkwall. I suspect there were exaggerations but the core information seems to be accurate.   
“It’s good to meet you, Varric.”  
“You may reconsider that stance, in time.” Father says.   
“Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Solas,” Varric replies.   
Cassandra looks appalled at the idea. “Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated Varric but…”   
Varric interrupts before she has chance to get any further, “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”  
Cassandra makes a disgusted sound and walks away from him.   
“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.”   
Before I get chance to answer Varric says “He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’” It wouldn’t have, his power and his blood runs in my veins but in the state I’m currently in it could have come close.   
“You seem to know a great deal about it all.” I prompt, wondering how much he’ll say here. I can see the approval on his face, that I thought to investigate at all.   
“Like you, Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra states, as if that explains all. As if all those who are not trained in circles become I’ve’an’virelan.   
“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”   
I wonder why he is here with these people, his power caused this, if the Breach is not what he intended then why doesn’t he simply close it. Then is begins to click I didn’t feel the immense power I ought to when I approached him, he must not have woken from Uth’then’era that long ago. He is not capable of such feats yet but if that is the case then how did his power open the Breach?   
“And what will you do once this is all over?” I ask, playing the game. Information is power.   
“One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not.” He replies, an answer which leaves me with much to consider. “Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” He continues as if he did not know precisely where they power came from, he may not be capable of it now but he was once. Though how it happened without him causing it I do not know.   
“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.” Cassandra orders.   
“Well, Bianca’s excited!” says Varric holding up his crossbow. Odd that he has named his weapon thus but to each their own.   
Cassandra rolls her eyes but continues as if Varric hadn’t spoken “This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked.”  
“We must move quickly,” Babea says. Solas, I must think of him as such or it will be harder to conceal who he is to me. Perhaps I am being overly cautious but my time in my mother’s court has taught me to be wary of trusting others. He may be my father but we have never spoken before, I do not know him.  
Cassandra leads us on and the first time we are attacked Varric taunts, “Glad you brought me now, Seeker?” His manner is unsurprising, he seems much the same in life as he was in his own writing. We are attracted multiple times, in an interval between the skirmishes Solas starts a conversation.   
“You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?”   
I wonder what he thinks of the Dalish, clan Llavellen were good to me, though they can not be what he expected our people to become when he raised the Veil. So I ask, “What do you know of the Dalish?”  
“I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.”   
“We are both of the same people, Solas.”  
“The Dalish I met felt … differently on the subject.”  
Varric interjects before things can deteriorate, “Can’t you elves just play nice for once?”   
I nod and continue moving not wishing for the conversation to continue, I’m still not sure how to speak to Solas.   
The mark flares, it hurts less than before, I make sure the others are aware of the pain. If I let on how little it actually bothers me Solas will wonder how that is possible.   
“Hold on. We haven’t much further,” Cassandra is clearly trying to be comforting. I appreciate the sentiment, she may actually have begun to realise I didn’t blow up the Conclave.  
Shortly after this as we begin to climb a set on stone stairs Varric asks “So… are you innocent?”  
“I don’t remember what happened.”  
“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story,” Varric answers. He’s probably right, but I was a little groggy upon waking and Cassandra was there so soon afterwards I didn’t really have time to consider.   
“That’s what you would have done,” retorts Cassandra.   
“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.”   
Cassandra has no response to this, probably because he’s right.   
As we reach the top of the stairs we are attacked by demons. Cassandra shouts and keeps the attention of the shades on her while Varric and I pick off the wraiths. Solas casts barriers on us all and weakening spells on the shades to keep them from overwhelming Cassandra. This instinctive configuration seems to work well and the demons are quickly dealt with.   
“I hope Leliana made it through all this,” Cassandra worries.   
“She’s resourceful, Seeker;” Varric replies. The dynamic between these two is strange, they antagonise each other constantly but underneath they care. Where I grew up it was mostly the other way; people pretended to care but underneath they were all out for themselves.   
“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there.” Solas adds.   
We continue up the hill and pass corpses and burning wagons. It is sad to see this place thus the shem believe this place to be holy and thus is should be a place of peace and pilgrims. Not full of chaos and destruction.   
We turn left down the hill and climb down some stone steps.  
“Another rift!” Cassandra calls out a warning from the front of the group.   
“We must seal it quickly!” Solas urges.   
A soldier calls, “They keep coming! Help us!”  
Cassandra stays up front with the soldier. Solas barriers those at the front. Varric and I stay and the back and focus on the wraiths, they go down fast but can cause significant damage if left alone. The shades are death with by Cassandra and the soldier. As soon as they are down I move forward.   
“Hurry! Use the mark!” Solas calls out.   
I roll my eyes, what did he think I was moving towards the rift for? I hold up my hand and deliberately send energy through the mark and into rift. It closes with much less of a bang than the previous one.   
“The rift is gone! Open the gate!” Cassandra shouts.   
The soldier hurries to obey, “ Right away, Lady Cassandra!”  
“We are clear for the moment. Well done,” Solas praises.   
“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful;” Varric’s more practical take.   
The gate creaks open and we are ushered through.


	3. An argument and a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes reach the forward camp and make a decision about how to proceed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. Life got in the way, moving house and new job. This is still very true to the game, it will begin to vary soon.

Chapter 3  
On the other side of the gate there is a bridge, it is chaos. There are corpses, wounded and soldiers as well as supplies. The thing which draws my attention is the argument.  
“We must prepare the soldiers!”Leliana shouts.  
“We will do no such thing,” responds an elderly man in a chantry robe.   
“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!”   
“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.” He has given up then, how wonderful. He would just let thousands of people die because he assumes there is nothing to be done. How small minded.   
Leliana is outraged, “I have caused trouble?”  
“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?” He retorts.   
“You’re not in command here!”  
“Enough! I will not have it!”   
They notice us approach and he says “Ah, here they come.”  
Leliana turns and says “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–”  
“I know who she is,” he interrupts. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”  
Cassandra is aghast, “'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”  
“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” Roderick retorts.  
“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana responds.   
“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.” Roderick is clearly falling back on protocol in a situation for which there can’t possibly be a protocol. Ignoring the huge whole in the sky!   
I calm my internal anger and say “Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?”  
“You brought this on us in the first place!” Roderick shouts. Cassandra steps in front of me. Roderick seems to calm and a look of resignation moves onto his face, “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”  
“We can stop this before it is too late,” Cassandra argues.   
“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers,” responds Roderick.   
“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.” Cassandra states.   
“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana adds.   
Cassandra scowls, “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.”   
Roderick clearly annoyed that we are paying him no attention adds, “Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”   
Short sighted idiot! If the Breach isn’t closed the whole of Thedus is in jeopardy! The Breach expands an so does the mark on my hand. I let out a hiss of pain.   
Cassandra looks to me, “How do you think we should proceed?”  
I give it some quick thought, make my decision. “Use the mountain path. Work together. You all know what’s at stake.”  
Cassandra nods, she’s clearly a little disappointed. “Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.”   
Roderick throws up his hands, clearly despairing of us all. Not used to not being listened to this one. “On your head be the consequences Seeker.”  
On those words we head out of the camp and up towards the mountain. At the top of a snowy incline we reach a ladder. I climb up first followed by Cassandra, Solas and Varric. Cassandra turns as we reach the top and says, “The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it.”  
“What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?” asks Solas.   
“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”   
“And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” asks Varric.  
“Along with what ever detained them,” states Solas.  
“We shall see soon enough,” says Cassandra, leading the way to the next ladder.   
As we climb the multiple ladders up to the tunnel I ponder my companions. Cassandra’s no nonsense attitude is new to me; when I was growing up few could be relied upon to say what they actually thought and get straight to the point. It is refreshing and I think I could get used to such conversations. Varric’s charm and wit should definitely keep things interesting. As for Solas, I am unsure what to make of a man who has had such a huge impact on my life without ever before now having spoken to me. I used to imagine what he was like when I was growing up, I built him up to be quite the hero in my head. I believed in what he was doing then, the Evanuris were not gods and the rest of the elvhen did not deserve to be enslaved so.   
We reach the mouth of the tunnel and encounter a greater shade and a couple of wraiths. Cassandra charges forwards, Varric and I pick off the wraiths and Solas casts barriers on us all. The fight didn’t last long though Cassandra had picked up a gash on her sword arm that Solas heals before we move on. I feel the hum in the air and wonder how no one has realised that his magic has a similar signature to that coming from my hand, then I realise there are no mages about to feel such things.   
We move through the abandoned mine up some stairs and we walk along a pathway that have balconies on either side looking out into the darkness. We check into side rooms and Varric looks through chests and sacks and picks up a couple of bits and pieces.  
We round a corner and proceed up some steps where we are ambushed by a greater shade, a lesser shade and couple of wraiths. I am right in the centre of the fight and not towards the back as per usual, I let lose a mind blast and back off. This lets us resume our more usual positions. Cassandra shouts and I fry the demons with some chain lightening. Solas lets out a stone fist to knock the lesser shade away as it was sneaking up behind Cassandra. After finishing off the greater shade, she turns and delivers the death blow to the lesser shade.  
We move on and round a corner to ascend some stairs which lead to an exit. At the top we find bodies.   
Varric sighs, “Guess we found the soldiers.”   
“That cannot be all of them,” states Cassandra. She has a point; there are only three bodies, surely three men would not be sent up here alone.  
“So the others could be holed up ahead?” Varric responds. He and Cassandra share a hopeful look.  
“Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.” Solas ruins the positive moment and brings us back to reality.  
“I’m leaving that to our elven friend here.” Varric gives me a significant look.  
“So no pressure then, just the fate of the world resting on my shoulders.” I respond. Varric seems amused, Cassandra scowls and Solas rolls his eyes.  
We continue up the pathway and find four soldiers fighting the demons spawned from a rift.   
“Lady Cassandra!” ones calls out.  
“Your alive!” Cassandra exclaims. I’m realising under that tough exterior is a woman who really deeply cares about people.  
“Just barely!”  
A wraith sends a blast towards the speaker and I cast a barrier over him and the others. We settle into our pattern for rifts with four extra pairs of hands the demons are quickly dealt with. The rift pulses and spawns more. These are lesser terrors which causes us some problems despite our increased numbers due to their paralysing cries and their tendency to come out of the ground beneath you. I got knocked my ass at least twice. When the terrors are destroyed I step forward, channel energy through my mark and the rift closes. This time not with a bang but with a soft thump.   
“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this,” Solas comments.   
“Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric responds.  
Cassandra helps a soldier to her feet.  
“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”  
Cassandra glances my way before responding, “Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.”  
The soldier looks at me in shock, “The prisoner? Then you…?”  
“It was worth saving you, if we could.”  
“Then you have my sincere gratitude,” she nods to me then looks to Cassandra.  
“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.”  
“At once,” she turns to her men and says, “Quickly, let’s move.”  
Solas turns to look ahead, “The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well.”  
“Let’s hurry, before that changes.” Cassandra leads us on to a ladder, “This is the way to the temple.”  
When we reach the bottom, Varric a puzzled expression on his face, asks, “So… holes in the fade don’t just accidentally happen right?”  
I wait, the world expert on the fade is in our presence.   
“If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible.” Solas is staring into the middle distance as he says this, his mind has clearly wandered elsewhere.  
Varric’s voice brings him back to the present, “But there are easier ways to make things explode.”  
“That’s true.”  
Cassandra buts in, “We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past.”   
I like her practicality, the focus on the immediate problem that we can possibly solve is what is needed right now. I do wonder what she is like once the course it not quite so clear.  
We climb down may sets of steps and eventually come out into a courtyard.  
Cassandra pauses, That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”  
I hate not knowing. In order to make good choices information is required.


	4. The Temple of Sacred Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues are learned and a demon is fought.

We walk. There is fire everywhere, the air is filled with the smell of burning flesh. It brings back memories I would rather forget. I pick my way though the flames and the rubble. I round a corner and suddenly I am looking out over a huge space, perhaps it was a great hall when the temple was intact. In the centre of the space hovering 30 meters above the ground is a huge rift, spiralling up from it green ribbons of magic twirl until they reach the Breach high in the sky above.   
“The Breach is a long way up,” Varric states the obvious.  
“You’re here,” I turn and see it was Leliana who spoke. She runs forward, soldiers follow at a slower pace behind. “Thank the Maker!”  
“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Cassandra orders.  
Leliana walks away to give orders to the soldiers. Cassandra turns to me, “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”  
“I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it.” Something that big is bound to take more power than I currently have, I’m not sure I could have done it when I was at my strongest. But people are dying, the world as these people know it is coming to an end and I will help them. I suspect it will not be this simple, magic is complicated.  
Solas turns to me and responds, “No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” I wonder if I should trust his word, Fen’Harel always was a trickster. He beat the Evanuris not by having more power but by shear brilliant guile. However he always was a champion of the people, he believed in freedom for the ordinary man. I guess I must trust he still does, people very rarely change at heart.  
Cassandra looks towards the rift and around the temple, “Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.”  
We pick our way around, Leliana with us, just as we pass under a fallen column and round a corner we hear a deep male voice.   
“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”  
At the sound of his voice through cracks in pieces of the rubble, there is a green glow. There appear to be veins of something running through everything.  
“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asks from behind me.  
“At a guess: the person who created the Breach.” He must know for sure, the uncertainty must be so those around him don’t realise he knows more than he is letting on. His power, the mark on my hand, the Breach, they are all linked but the information required to make all this into a cohesive narrative it out of my reach. I cannot just ask him, he would be unlikely to answer. The only reason I know he has something to do with this is because of who I am. I cannot just confront the Dread Wolf. He is ages older than I.  
As we walking eery green glow fades in and out of the rubble. I am careful not to touch it who know what it would do. We pass some of Leliana’s archers looking towards to rift.   
On my right red crystals sprout from the walls and floor, the also pulse but much more randomly. Part of me just wants to recoil away from them, the feel of them is just unnatural.   
“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” Red lyrium? As in the stuff that drove both Varric’s brother and the Knight Commander crazy? This is so not good.  
“I see it, Varric.” Cassandra is brusk but there is an undertone of worry to her voice.  
“But what it’s doing here?” Varric is incredulous.  
“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas answers what I assume was intended to be a rhetorical question.   
“It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.” Varric warns.   
The tension is becoming unbearable, the further we go into the temple the worse the news seems to get. Whatever Solas has to do with this, surely this result cannot be what he intended. As we reach the top of a set of steps that voice echoes out again, “Keep the sacrifice still.”  
Followed by a new voice, female and clearly in great distress. “Someone help me!”  
I hear Cassandra gasp and turn just as she says, “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!”  
I turn away and keep moving, down the steps. We come to a dead end the only route forward a relatively short drop into the pit. I make the jump. I hear several thumps as the others follow. I pick my way across the uneven ground towards the rift.  
The mark on my hand flares and there is pain and it is worse than before. The power running though me is too much.   
“Someone help me!” Justinia’s voice calls out. It is coming through the rift from Elgar’vhen’an.   
“What’s going on here?” My voice calls, it is strange hearing it and having no recollection of uttering those words.  
“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…” Cassandra starts but before she can finish there is a flash of white light and ghostly images appear. Divine Justinia hangs suspended in mid air, her arms out. She is held in place by twining red energy around her arms. Across from her is a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes.  
I walk into the image, “What’s going on here?”  
Justinia looks at me panicked, she shouts “Run while you can! Warn them!”  
The shadowy figure speaks, “We have an intruder. Slay the elf.” He must have followers we can’t see.  
The image dissipates. Cassandra looks at me.  
“You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”  
I desperately try and bully my mind into giving me something anything about what we just witnessed. “I don’t remember.” Frustration is evident in my tone.   
“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas explains, then looks towards the rift and continues, “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”   
“That means demons. Stand ready!” Cassandra calls out. I look round and see the soldiers readying themselves, when everyone seems to have settled I reach up with my marked hand. Directing my magic through the mark I send a tendril out when I reach the rift I pull. There is an explosion of light and a Pride demon materialises.   
It laughs and Cassandra shouts “We must strip its defenses! Wear it down! Quickly! Disrupt the rift!” Cassandra has moved between me and the demon, taunting it to keep it’s attention on her.  
I reach up my marked hand once more and push magic through the mark and into the rift. There is a large bang from the rift and the demon stumbles. “The demon is vulnerable now!” Cassandra shouts to the soldiers and they run in to attack.  
I take this moment to back away from the rift and the demon. I am no Arcane Warrior trained for front line battle, I must back off. I look around to see Solas and Varric have done the same but to opposite sides of the courtyard. Cassandra and the soldiers are up close to the demon with archers peppering it with arrows from up on the walls.  
I cast at the demon and freeze it’s skin just before Cassandra hits it with a shield bash shattering the ice and doing significant damage to the demon. I can see Solas casting barriers on those up close to the demon.  
“More coming through the rift,” Cassandra shouts. The shades she is talking about head straight for me. I freeze one and hit the other with a stone fist. Varric shatters the ice on the frozen one and one of the archers on the walls is able to finish it off. That leaves just the one shade coming right at me, I cast a barrier over my self in just the knick of time as it’s claws slash out towards me. They graze off the barrier but I can feel the pressure where they would have hit. I throw a fireball right into it’s eyes and follow that up with an energy barrage that finally kills the thing.   
I look up from my personal battle to see the pride demon fry one of the soldiers. The attack coming from both archers and those in the courtyard alike seem to be doing little good. It’s guard must have gone up. I reach my hand towards the rift again and push at it. Again there is a band from the rift which causes the demon to stumble. The warriors close in on the pride demon while archers pepper the newly appeared shades with arrows. I fry them with lightning, followed up by freezing them solid which Varric then shatters. As I look up I see Leliana has gone down and I dart around the battle to reach her. I revive her and pull her to her feet. She gives me a nod of thanks before darting back into the fray.   
I cast ice at the demon and put another barrier on the soldiers. I am beginning to tire, today has been one battle after another and my mana has not really had time to recover. Still I dig deep and once again reach my marked hand towards the rift and push. This allows the arrows raining down on the demon to gain purchase and Cassandra to put a sword through it.  
She looks to me “Now! Seal the rift!”  
I lift my hand skyward and try and gather what power I have left.   
“Do it!” Cassandra orders from behind me.   
I pour power into the rift, it vibrates but it is not closing. I try harder, put more power into it. Something starts to happen, I pour all my strength into it and It starts to close.   
Blackness closes in around me and I hit the ground.


	5. A long time ago in Arlathan…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first glimpse at Lana's life before the Veil was raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled writing this one but I have an idea where the flash backs are going to go now so hopefully they'll get easier now.

“She calls for you, fenlin. You must rise now.”  
Lanaste wakes and begins to dress. She pulls a beautiful set of dark green robes on and braids her long auburn hair away from her face. Today is an important day.  
She exits her chamber to find Marethari waiting. Lanaste is pulled into the embrace of the older woman.   
“I must stop this, you are grown now and no longer in need of such things.” Marethari says pulling away.   
“Too old for what? Affection from the woman who raised me? The day I get too old for such things will be a very sorry one indeed.”  
Marethari smiles at this and begins to guide Lanaste down the corridor.   
“Yes but today you are an adult; and you begin to serve her Magnificence as we all must.”  
Lanaste ponders this, “I wish to serve and be useful, I will make her proud. Does it hurt?”  
“Not at all fenlin. The spell cast, prevents the pain so you may enjoy this day.”  
The exit out of the corridor and into a vast hall, beautiful mosaics cover the walls. The depict the goddess and the other Evanuris in their victory. Then there are those depicting her dispensing justice. The women pay little attention to these wonders. The continue through the hall and exit into a side chamber.  
A shimmering veil blocks access to the door onwards. They place their hands onto this magic without fear and are allowed to pass.   
In the next room the goddess sits upon her throne, her hair braided intricately into a crown. She turns to look to the new comers, who both drop to their knees.   
“Your magnificance,” Marethari bows her head.   
Lanatse looks towards to throne “Mother,” and bows her head is respect.   
“Come child,” Mythal calls.  
Lanaste stands and moves towards her mother. She kisses her mother’s hand before looking into her eyes.   
“You know why you must do this child?”  
“To blend in mother, I must serve you as others do.”  
Mythal nods, “But you must remember that you are not like the others child, you are my daughter. You are in more danger; many would use you to get to me. You wear the marks until your strength is such that you can defend yourself from my enemies. You do not belong to me in the same way the others do. You must not tell anyone who you are to me or who your father is. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Mother.”  
Mythal gives her a sharp look, “Unless we are alone, you must call me ‘your Magnificence’ as the others do.”  
Marethari comes forward, “I will ensure she does, your Magnificence.”  
Mythal rises and strokes along Marethari’s vallas'lin, “I know you will, you have looked after her in ways I could not. As far as the world is concerned she is you daughter.”  
Marethari guides Lanaste to a chaise against one wall. Lanaste lays back and tries to relax her nerves. Despite her best efforts there is a tremor in her hands.   
“Be calm child, Maretheri bring in the vallaselan.”  
Marethari walks to the door, opens it and gestures to allow the figure to enter. A man walks in, his vallas’lin cover not only his face but seemingly much of his body too. Any part of him not covered by clothes there is ink visible. Lanaste knows that he will be covered in them, he is a priest of her mother’s; his role is to mark those who belong to her. To be chosen for such a task he must be one of her mother’s most devoted followers.   
Once through the door he drops to his knees, “Your Magnificence.”  
Mythal nods in acknowledgement and gestures him over.   
“This must be your best work druelan, my daughter deserves no less. I do not trust her to your hands lightly.”  
“I understand your Magnificence.” He begins to lay out his tools on a table placed beside the chaise for this purpose. Once the ink and needles are ready he looks to Mythal.   
“You may cast now Magnificence.”   
Mythal’s hands begin to glow and she reaches over Lanaste’s face, blue sparks arc from her to settle onto Lanaste. Her face tingles and then goes numb. Mythal moves from hovering over her child, to sitting to one side and taking one of her daughter’s hands. Marethari takes the other.   
The priest then begins to slowly ink Mythal’s tree onto Lanaste’s face. The process is quick, only taking a few hours. Once done the priest leaves and Marethari heals the marks. Then Lanaste is guided to the golden mirror she says, “I swear to honer The Great Protector and all she stands for. I will protect those weaker than myself, show respect to my mother and live with justice in my heart.” Her two mothers, the woman who birthed her and the woman who raised her, stand proud beside her. Just at this moment everything is how it should be.


	6. Waking up in Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana wakes up and the Inquisition is reborn

Chapter 6  
I wake, again I do not recognise my surroundings. Though they seem rather nicer than the last time. I’m in a wooden cabin like those I walked past on my way out of Haven. I sit up. There is a crash as a young elf drops the box she was carrying.  
"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"  
She looks terrified, "Don't worry about it," I try to reassure her,"I only-"  
She drops to the floor and kneels. My head is momentarily transported to my mother's court and seeing many do this for her. I am removed from my reverie by her voice.  
"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You’re back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”  
It does not surprise me that I have slept for days, the amount of energy I expended was huge. Far more than my recovering body should have been capable of, I think perhaps Fen'Harel's mark has increased the rate at which I will recover my old power. The woman on the floor is clearly waiting for some kind of response from me.  
"Then we're safe."  
She looks at me unsure, I gesture for her to get to her feet. She still looks in awe of me but manages to say, "The Breach is still in the sky but that's what they say."  
"What's you name da'len?" I ask. This one is young, younger than I appear to be. She is clearly comforted by the use of da'len. I was told that even those who grow up in alienages learn a little of my mother tongue.  
"Tania, my lady."  
"Well Tania, mas serranas. Is there anything else?"  
“I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!”  
"Where is she da'len?"  
“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,’ she said!”  
"I will be sure not to keep her waiting, now on your way." I soften my words with a smile and she leaves the cabin.  
I rise out of the bed, finding myself in some kind of shift, I begin to search the cabin for clothes. While I'm looking I come across some notes, they seem to those of a healer attempting to waken me from my slumber. I give them a quick skim just out of curiosity. I find clothes in a chest in the corner of the cabin. I pull on a deep blue tunic and soft brown leggings, both are insulated for the cold of Haven.  
After braiding my hair I exit the cabin. I turn to find the path from my cabin to the heart of the village lined with soldiers. As I walk past they bring one fist to their chests, in what I believe is a gesture of respect in Ferelden. There is also a large group of civilians. These people are talking amongst themselves. I overhear parts of their conversations.  
"... her! That's the Herald of Andraste!"  
"Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I though Seekers knew everything."  
"Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste."  
That one amuses me immensly, Herald for a woman who wasn't born for millenia after I reached adulthood. I have clearly become a hero to these people. I'm glad I ended up with mark, it would be killing almost anyone else it could have ended up on. I'm glad I could help, too many have died in this valley. I wish I knew how this started but I can hardly stride up to Fen'Harel and ask. I shall have to play along with who everyone thinks I am. With that in mind; no Dalish first would believe that they were Herald for the shemlen prophet. Though I have some admiration for the woman, she united her people and mine against the power of the Tevinter magisters at their height. There are certainly worse deities to be associated with in the minds of the common people.  
I climb the stone steps that lead up to Haven's chantry. There are people everywhere staring at me. It's a little unsettling. I try to keep my eyes forwards but it's hard when I keep catching snippets of conversation clearly about me.  
"She stopped the Breach getting any bigger."  
"... more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise."  
"...lots of Rifts all over."  
I turn left towards the chantry. People continue to salute and stare at me. It's strange being in a crowd of shems. I don't think I've ever seen so many, as I have today.  
I keep my eyes towards the chantry, there is a group of brothers and sisters stood outside. These are not all looking at me they seem to be having discussions amongst themselves about the fate of the chantry and what we should do now.  
I am grateful to be through the chantry doors and away from the eyes of what seemed like everyone who survived the explosion and the chaos afterwards. The main hall is empty of people. I walk towards the door at the end of the hall. I can hear a heated argument on the other side, it seems to me to echo through the room. I walk slowly, having no particular desire to interrupt and also I suspect the noice might be a touch painful too if I get too close.  
"Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine." Shouts the irate voice of Roderick.  
Cassandra's voice is calmer, but still load. "I do not believe she is guilty."  
"The elf failed Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know she intended it this way."  
"I do not believe that." I'm glad Cassandra no longer believes I committed mass murder, she certainly seems to have developed faith in me while I slept.  
"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry." Roderick clearly has no understanding of Cassandra if he believes yelling at her will get her to change her mind.  
"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor, as is yours."  
I have reached the end of the hall reach for the door handle. The door swings open with very little effort. Two soldiers stand guard near the door. Roderick, Cassandra and Leliana stand around a table.  
Roderick's gaze flies to me, the he looks at the guards behind me.  
"Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."  
Right that's going to happen, given that the whole town now believes I am Andraste's chosen.  
Cassandra looks to the guards, "Disregard that and leave us."  
I hear booted feet and the clank of armour and the soldiers follow Cassandra's orders.  
Roderick looks incredulous, " You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."  
Cassandra seems to pay him no mind and looks to me, "The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."  
I consider my response, "I gave closing it everything I had. It almost killed me."  
Roderick scoffs, "Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."  
From the back of the room Leliana speaks for the first time, "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect, perhaps they died with the others - or have allies that yet live." She gives Roderick a significant look. Clearly I am not the only one considering that someone so eager to have the only person who has proven to be any use at sealing rifts locks up might have some involvement.  
He is incredulous, "I am a suspect?"  
She is unperturbed, "You and many others."  
"But not the prisoner."  
Cassandra interjects, "I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help."  
"So her survival, that thing on her hand - all coincidence?"  
"Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." I hear the faith in her voice, she's come a long way in three days. I've gone from mass murderer to Holy symbol in her eyes.  
"You believe that the Maker chose me?" I gesture towards the vallaslin and my pointed ears.  
Cassandra looks at me with slight disapproval and says, "No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it."  
Leliana looks towards my marked hand.  
"The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it."  
Roderick is outraged, "This is not for you to decide!"  
Cassandra slams a huge book onto the table.  
"You know what this is Chancellor?" His title is said with such distain you can practically feel it. "A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."  
She turns and strides towards Roderick, backing him up towards the wall and poking him in the chest as she continues. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”  
Roderick throws up his hands in disgust and leaves. Cassandra is exasperated at him.  
Leliana guides me back towards the table.  
"This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”  
Leliana looks between Cassandra and I.  
Cassandra speaks, “But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side.”  
"The Inquisition of Old?" I ask  
“It preceded the Chantry: People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad,” Leliana answers.  
“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.” Cassandra continues.  
"I want to help, anything I can do to prevent more deaths and restore order." Though I will not allow the old order to be restored, the oppression of mages is just as wrong as the slavery of my youth.  
"That's the plan," Leliana says clearly pleased with my response.  
Cassandra looks to me, "Help us fix this before it is too late."  
I shake her hand.

"What now?" I ask.   
Her and Leliana look at each other.   
"Give us a couple of hours and then meet us back here?" Leliana asks. I nod my agreement and exit the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating on a regular basis. I've had most of this written for months, only just finished it. I have made a start on the next chapter but who knows how long it will be until I post it. I hope someone is reading this.


	7. Conversations with allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the declaration of the rebirth of the inquisition, Lana talks to Varric and Solas while the advisers figure out a plan.

Chapter 7   
I walk out of the chantry, and duck down a narrow path to my left. It takes me round the side of some cabins like the one I woke inside. I come to a courtyard and find Solas standing on the other side. I walk up to him. He notices and turns to me.  
"The Chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all." He looks amused. I play along.  
"Am I riding in on a shining steed?"   
He is clearly amused by my comment.  
"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they're extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary. I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilisations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heros. I'm just curious what kind you will be."  
He looks at me and I ponder my response, I figure understanding the persona he has put on can only benefit me.  
"What do you mean, ruins and battlefields?"  
My question has clearly pleased him, the Dread Wolf always admired curiosity.  
"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigours of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. The press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen." I smile at that, mostly because he will have many memories that no other living being has ever seen even without doing that. I play into my role.  
"I've never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade, that's extraordinary." Flattery works on almost everyone.   
"Thank you, it's not a common field of study for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightening. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream, I would not trade it for anything." I mull that over, definitely worth giving some thought. He looks away and then back at me clearly making a decision.   
"I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed."   
"Was that in doubt?" I ask.  
"I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution."  
I consider, it must be strange to him to be vulnerable. He spent the majority of his life with so much more power than the average person. Being in a world where the majority of people fear and distrust mages while at the same time not having the power to fight them should they turn against him.   
"Cassandra trusts you, she won't let anyone put you into a circle against you will." I attempt to reassure him, perhaps he wants me to make some kind of guarantee but I doubt I have the power to give one. Also even if I could I'm not sure I should, while I want to get to know him as much as he will let me, he is a trickster by nature and there is only so much trust you should put into people like that.  
"Thank you, I appreciate the thought. For now we must hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the Breach."   
He turns away and clearly I am dismissed. I walk away pondering what I have learned. He clearly misses spirits and other aspects of the Fade that were part of our daily lives before he raised the Veil. I wonder if he regrets it, much of the power of the elvhen was lost when the Veil went up. I was deep in Uth’then’era, but I saw fragments of the chaos in my dreams. Despite his differences with the others of the so called gods he probably believed in the superiority of the elvhen. To them our immortality and magic made it indisputable. There is a reason humans were called shemlen, or quick-children.   
I walk past the tavern and the blacksmith and come to Varric standing near a fire.  
He looks my way and smiles.   
“So, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up all right? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.”  
"None of this shit should have happened," I say without even thinking, which is out of the norm for me. If I guess it feels like I've known Varric longer than I have as I spent a long time surrounded by his words. I continue, "I don't even want to think about how many lives were lost on that mountain top.” I have seen far to much death.  
For once Varric's usual joviality drops away, "You don’t know the half of it. A lot of good men and women didn’t make it out there.”  
For once I let my mask drop and just speak truth, "I have no idea what’s happening anymore.”  
Varric smirks, "That makes two of us."  
"I have to say though, I'm glad I'm still standing." I look at the glowing mark on my hand.  
Varric diverts my attention away from it by saying, "I still can’t believe you survived Cassandra. You’re lucky that you were out cold for most of her frothing rage." His amusement fades and his face becomes serious again. “For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.”   
“If it was that bad, why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go.” I ask.  
“I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this… Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out.” Varric likes to pretend he's selfish, but I don't really believe that. He's a good person who wants to do the right thing. I'm not saying he doesn't have self interest but he cares deeply about the people close to him. At his heart he's about doing the right thing, you can see it in his writing.   
"The Breach needs to be sealed. The sooner the better." I state.  
He looks at me like I'm suggesting the impossible.   
“If it can be sealed. You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognise where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”  
I don't know quite how to respond, I'm certain it's possible. My father created the Veil, I can certainly repair a hole in it. Without knowledge of my past how can I explain my confidence to him and others?


	8. Plans are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War council meet to discuss plans for the future. Lana deals with the oddity of being called Herald of Andraste.

Chapter 8   
I walk back to the cabin I woke up in. Sit down on my bed and wonder, there is so much I don't know about the situation I am currently in. I don't know how to react to him, Solas. So much about him fascinates me, there are so many questions I want to ask. But they will have to wait, I don't trust him and he doesn't trust me. The way he talks to me, it's like he's trying to educate a child. I can imagine that if that's how he spoke to the Dalish I can see how his reception was so unfriendly. I understand the impulse though, the elves of this time know so little about the elvhen. Back with clan Lavellen my lessons with the keeper were more for her than me. She taught me about the world as it is now and I taught her about elvhen culture and what magic that has been lost that I could pass on. She knew so little and yet she is what passes for an expert of my time.   
But enough of my pondering I should be heading back to the chantry to for the meeting with Cassandra. I get up and head out of my cabin. The people don't stop and salute me now but there are still many sets of eyes on me. I'm not used to it. I stand out here, there are very few elves, most of those don't have vallas'lin and the mark on my hand glows as if I need another thing marking me as different. Just before the fall I had risen to a position with a certain amount of power but not enough that people watched me. I don't let my discomfort show on my face. I fix my court mask on, an expression which shows dignity and confidence.   
Cassandra is waiting outside the Chantry. I nod to her and we walk in together. As we walk through the main hall of the chantry I glance down at my hand.   
She notices and asks, "Does it trouble you?"  
I have decided that in general the best thing to do is to be as honest as is possible, especially with Cassandra. She was trained to read people an see when they are lying. Also if you stick as close to truth as possible when lying you don't run the risk of it becoming overly complex and it being hard to keep straight what you have said.  
"I just wish I knew what it was. Or how I got it.” I say.  
Cassandra looks me right in the eye and says, "We'll find out."   
“What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”  
Given myself or Solas long enough and we could probably provide sufficient power on our own but the problem needs to be dealt with more quickly than that. Whoever used the power of Fen'Harel to open the Breach had a plan, they did it for a reason. Whatever it was is unlikely to be good. Also revealing either myself or Solas as elvhen deities is not likely to engender trust especially given that they is no way to prove it.   
I look to Cassandra, "Clearly you have something in mind."  
"We do," she says pushing open the door into the room she was arguing with Roderick in earlier.  
Waiting inside are Leliana, a woman dressed in gold silk with dark hair and skin and a tall blonde man.   
Cassandra gestures to him and says, "May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”  
“Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” He speaks with a Ferelden accent but the name rings a bell, something to do with Kirkwall? Maybe after this I'll ask him or possibly Varric. Soldiers are generally not big on mages.   
Cassandra the looks to the woman dressed in gold an introduces her as, “This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”  
“Andaran Atish'an.” She says with a slight nod.   
"Ma serannas," I respond automatically. She looks confused. "You don't speak elvhen?"  
“You’re just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid.” She laughs, seeming slightly embarrassed.   
Cassandra turns and says, “And of course you know Sister Leliana.”  
“My position here involves a degree of…”Leliana starts but Cassandra interrupts before she can finish whatever she was going to say.  
“She is our spymaster.”   
“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.”   
“Pleased to meet you all." I say, when in doubt fall back on manners and say little.  
“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra states.  
We gather around the large table which has been covered in a map of Orlais and Ferelden. You can see the edges of the Free Marches and there are arrows pointing to Tevinter and Nevarra.  
“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Leiliana announces.  
Cullen looks to her and says, “And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.”  
Clear distrust for mages there then, not really sure what he's talking about. My understanding is templars suppress mages connection to i’ve'an, how that will help I just don't get.  
“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–” Cassandra argues.  
Cullen interrupts her, “Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”   
“Pure speculation.” Leiana comes in with.  
“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.” That explains it, he was Meredith's second in command in Kirkwall. He sided with the champion when it became clear that Meredith was insane.  
“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically.” Josephine states getting us back to the problem at hand before the arguing can begin anew.   
"They assume I blew up the Conclave." I say.  
“That is not the entirety of it any longer. Some are calling you – a Dalish elf – the 'Herald of Andraste.’ That frightens the Chantry.” Of course it does someone other than them or a human lord having any kind of power frightens them. The fact that people believe I am a messenger for their prophet is just icing.   
Josephine continues “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harbouring you.”  
“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Cassandra states, I can hear the barely suppressed anger in her voice.  
“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.” Josephine says.  
Now might be a good time to ask why the whole town believes that.  
“Just how am I the 'Herald of Andraste’?”  
Cassandra looks at me, “People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."  
Leliana continues, “Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–”  
Cassandra interrupts, “Which we have not.”  
Leliana looks slightly annoyed, “The point is, everyone is talking about you.”  
“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen asks.  
I want to ask how I can be Herald for someone who wasn't born until ages after me but I can't say that.  
“It’s… a little unsettling.”   
“I’m sure the Chantry would agree.” Cullen responds.  
Leliana says, “People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.”  
“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Josephine says bringing us back to the task at hand.  
“They aren’t more concerned about the Breach? The real threat?” I ask.  
“They do know that it is a threat, they just don’t think we can stop it.” Cullen responds.  
“The Chantry is telling everyone that you’ll make it worse." Josephine adds.   
Of course they are, I understand they just lost their leader and most of the senior members but they are assuming that because they can't see a solution there isn't one. How I hate that attitude.  
“There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.” Leliana states.  
"Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?” I ask.  
“I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters?” she replies.  
“You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”  
I nod my agreement to going.   
“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.” Cullen says.  
“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.” Josephine adds.  
"In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” Cassandra says.   
I'm thrown by her referring to me as such, though I suppose I should not be too surprised given she has stated she believes I was sent by the Maker.  
Over the next few days there is a flurry of activity. There are conferences with Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen. Messages are sent out of Haven, telling of the containment of the Breach and the reformation of the Inquisition. Cullen and Cassandra begin to form our soldiers into the beginnings of an army. We are contacted by Clan Lavellen worried about my wellbeing and despatch messages reassuring the Keeper that I am not a captive and that I am doing good work here.   
Solas, Varric, Cassandra and I prepare for the trip to the Hinterlands to meet with Mother Giselle. That is sure to be an interesting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. I aim to have Lana heading out of Haven at the end of the next chapter. I also hope to start updating a bit more regularly. Thank you for reading.


	9. Conversations with the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana goes to talk to those Josephine, Leliana and Cullen.

Chapter 9  
The day before we are scheduled to leave I decide to have one last conversation with those being left behind; Josephine, Cullen and Leilana. The ruling council of the inquisition as it were. I make my way from my cabin towards the chantry, nodding in greeting to those who call out to me. Once inside I move towards Josephine's office. I push open the door to find Josephine and an Orlesian man in a yellow mask and a rather ridiculous jacket just inside.  
“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders,” he's saying in a rather irate tone.  
“This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day.” She turns and sees me standing in the door. "But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach. Mistress Lavellan, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of the Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.”  
Before I have a chance to greet him he adds, “And the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This ‘Inquisition’ is not a beneficiary of this arrangement."  
By the Great Mother I have not missed the pompousness of the nobility. He probably thinks he can easily get his was from a Dalish savage.  
“Interesting, considering the Inquisition was begun by the Left and Right Hands of the Divine.” I say.  
“I’ve seen no written records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved the Inquisition.” He responds.  
Josephine looks to me and says, “If we won’t take her at her word, I’m afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel.” I'm amused at the idea, of course there is such a written record but Josephine knew he would likely find ways to pick holes in it. Watching the look on his face his the funniest thing I've seen in an age.  
"What?" He asks agast.  
"It is a matter of honour among the Nevarrans. Shall I arrange the bout for tonight?” Josephine queries. She's clearly not expecting an affirmative but she asks in such a casual tone that implies this is just business.  
“No! No. Perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition’s presence was somewhat hasty.” He backs down and sighs.  
Josephine takes the opportunity in front of her and says, “We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem.”  
"I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile.” After saying this the Marquis leaves the room and the door swings shut behind him.  
Just out of interest inquire, “Do the DuRellions actually have a claim on this place?”  
"His Grace’s position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian. If the marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf. Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes.”  
That does not surprise me anyone who has spent time in a court knows that often nobles present their hand as much stronger than it is. It doesn't surprise me that Empress Celene has other priorities, like the civil war.  
"You handled him well."I say. Compliments are rarely a bad idea, especially when they happen to be true.  
“His Grace is one of the first of many dignitaries we must contend with.” She responds.  
I nod my agreement and say, "He's just the first, more will follow."  
“Undoubtedly. And each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart. An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible.” She's reacting to my supposed ignorance on the topic. I really must remember a Dalish First would hardly be able to play the Grand Game as the Orlesian's call it.  
“May I ask what brought you to work for the Inquisition?” I request.  
“Sister Leliana approached me. We’ve been acquainted for quite some time. For better or worse, being the Inquisition’s diplomat has become as interesting as she promised.”  
“What sort of dealings have you had with nobility?”  
"For some years, I was the royally appointed court ambassador from Antiva to Orlais. The nobility of Thedas is a rather singular sphere. Those I’m not acquainted with, I know through reputation.”  
Useful, very useful. I imagine before this is done I will come into contact with some of them. Whatever she can pass on will make things easier, knowledge is power.  
“The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet.”  
“Thank you. Let us hope so. Thedas’s politics have become… agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths.” She moves back towards her desk. "But please excuse me. I’ve much work to do before the day is done."  
I nod in response and make my way out of her office making sure to close the door behind me. I make my way out of the chantry and towards Leiana's tent just opposite the entrance. As I walk in she is knelt in prayer.  
“'Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker’s will is written.’ Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will is done? Is death your only blessing?" She looks up and turns to me as I enter the tent. “You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker’s prophet have to say about all of this? What’s His game?”  
I don't have to think hard about what to say next, with Leliana I aim to be as honest as possible.  
“I speak for no one but myself, and I have no answers for you.”  
She seems to glance to my ears and says, “You probably don’t even worship the Maker. Lucky. He asks a lot.”  
She seems to think on that and stands walking towards me, before continuing, “The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinia gave Him everything she had, and He let her die!”  
"I’m sorry. Her death has clearly hit you hard.” I say lost for anything else. Death is relatively new to me. I was 300 before anyone I knew died. Death was not part of my world. Despite my mother's murder she is still around, though she looks at me through different eyes.  
“Not just me. All of us. She was the Divine. She led the faithful. She was their heart!” She looks towards the chantry, “If the Maker doesn’t intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He? I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people. But now she’s dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing.”  
I ponder for a while, a woman of incredible faith is having a crisis in front of my eyes. I know that feeling; I believed in my mother once. To the people and to me she was a goddess but in truth she was just as flawed as everyone else and seemingly only I could see it.  
"Just because Justinia is gone now doesn't mean she didn't do tremendous good while lived and that you helped her achieve that. You helped the Hero of Ferelden end the Blight. Just because the path ahead is unclear doesn't mean you have no purpose. I could help you find it.”  
She looks at me while I speak and I can see her realise the vulnerability she has revealed. It's almost as if I can see her closing herself off.  
She turns away from me and says, “No, this is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won’t happen again. Come. To work then. We will speak later.”  
I leave her to ry and find some peace or at the very least a distraction. I follow the path round and down the steps. I exit Haven's gates and see Cullen training the Inquisition's troops. I move towards him, I'm not really looking forward to this. I've never spoken to a templar before but I've heard about the abuses mages often suffered at their hands. Although through Varric's book I know Cullen is a relatively reasonable man. Cullen doesn't notice me approaching he is too busy watching the training.  
He calls out to one of the recruits, "You there! There’s a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you’d be dead.”  
Cullen turns to speak to his lieutenant, “Lieutenant, don’t hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.”  
He has noticed me approaching, the lieutenant responds "Yes Commander," and walks away.  
Cullen turns to me, “We’ve received a number of recruits – locals from Haven and some pilgrims. None made quite the entrance you did.”  
"I just hope I can help," I say. Give me a couple of years and I'll have the power to close the Breach on my own but the world can't wait that long. I'm not entirely sure we can pull together the power to do it.  
“As do we all. It is enough that you would try,” Cullen responds.  
Cullen begins to walk, gesturing for me to come with. He's surveying the recruits, watching them train. He's probably looking for what they need to work on so that he can tailor the training program accordingly.  
“I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself. I was there during the mage uprising – I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.” I don't really know what to say to that, after reading about the abuse the mages in Kirkwall suffered I'm not surprised they rebelled. Though I don't understand why they felt the need to resort to blood magic and becoming abominations.  
While I'm thinking a soldier comes up from behind us and hands Cullen a report. Cullen acknowledges the salute before turning back to me, “Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse.”  
You left the templars for this. You believe the Inquisition can work?” I ask.  
“I do. The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains," he's getting increasingly passionate as he talks. "The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There’s so much we can– Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture.”  
He's clearly gotten a bit carried away and and is now self conscious.  
“You’ve given this a lot of thought.” i say.  
“I know what happens when order is lost and action comes too late.” He's clearly trying to make up for past mistakes, I can appreciate that. He wants to do the right thing, help people, despite his prejudice against mages I can't help but respect him. Many people can never admit they did something wrong. He had ducked his head in shame and he now looks up.  
"There is still a lot of work ahead."  
A soldier approaches and calls out to Cullen, "Commander! Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines.”  
The soldier hands a report to Cullen. He looks to me as if to say 'see what I mean?'  
I nod to him in farewell and we walk away from each other. I head back to my cabin to finnish packing for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating regularly but I haven't forgotten this fic. I will keep going, I have a load of free time coming up so hopefully the updates will be more often, at least for a while.


End file.
